


Im Schrank

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [13]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Closeted Character, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Rating: P12?Team: RapunzelPrompt: Orte: Im Schrank - fürs TeamGenre: Est. rel., Fluff...ish, SlashHandlung: Es geht um einen Schrank, einen Schrank und einen Schrank. Und alle drei Schränke sind unterschiedliche Dinge...Länge: ca. 1000 WörterZeit: ca. 60 MinutenA/N: Woran merkt man, dass die Sommerchallenge langsam zu Ende geht? Meine Titel sind langsam genauso unkreativ wie meine Ideen, lol.





	Im Schrank

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P12?  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Prompt: Orte: Im Schrank - fürs Team  
> Genre: Est. rel., Fluff...ish, Slash  
> Handlung: Es geht um einen Schrank, einen Schrank und einen Schrank. Und alle drei Schränke sind unterschiedliche Dinge...  
> Länge: ca. 1000 Wörter  
> Zeit: ca. 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Woran merkt man, dass die Sommerchallenge langsam zu Ende geht? Meine Titel sind langsam genauso unkreativ wie meine Ideen, lol.

 

 

„Sag mal...“ Boerne ließ ein wenig locker. „War das gerade das Türschloss?“

 

Thiel horchte auf. Tatsächlich. Verdammt.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend griff er unsanft nach Boernes Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her, direkt in den großen Wandschrank, aus dem sie noch vor ein paar Minuten im Rahmen einer spontanen Aufräum-Aktion sämtliche Regalbretter entfernt hatten. Ein Glück, sonst hätten sie jetzt schön blöd dagestanden.

Er zog die Tür zu. Und obwohl nur ein schmaler Streifen Licht hineinfiel, konnte er die Verwirrung auf Boernes Gesicht sehen. Aber was hätte er denn machen sollen? Das vor der Tür war Herbert und Herbert war nun wirklich niemand, von dem er beim Knutschen erwischt werden wollte. Mit Boerne. Halbnackt.

Und dann die darauffolgende Erklärungsnot. Weil sein Vater ja nicht wusste, dass er nicht nur Frauen hinterher guckte. Und dann ganz speziell jetzt auch noch Boerne.

Nein, das musste nicht sein.

 

Vielleicht hätten sie auf das Klopfen und Klingeln doch mal reagieren sollen, fand er, dann hätten sie die Situation vielleicht jetzt unter Kontrolle... Aber Herbert hatte gerade dann gestört, als sie sich gerade richtig schön warm geküsst hatten, und da hatte keiner von ihnen aufhören wollen.  
Wo sein Vater allerdings den Schlüssel herbekommen hatte, das war ihm schleierhaft. Sein letzter Urlaub war doch schon ewig her und er war sich absolut sicher, den Schlüssel zurückgefordert zu haben. Oder?

Wie auch immer, das änderte jetzt auch nichts mehr. Herbert war in der Wohnung, warum auch immer, wie auch immer, und er mit Boerne im Schrank. Auf engstem Raum. Und auch wenn er das sonst wohl eher begrüßen würde... Jetzt war dafür nun wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

 

„Frankie?“, rief sein Vater. „Bist du da? Ich hab doch dein Fahrrad unten stehen sehen!“

 

Thiel legte Boerne einen Zeigefinger an die Lippen. Pst. Kein Wort.

 

„Der Professor macht auch nicht auf, obwohl sein Wagen unten steht!“, protestierte Herbert munter weiter. „Dabei hab ich doch...“

Die Schritte wurden leiser und Herberts Protest unverständlich. Aber noch knallte keine Haustür.

 

Wie sollte man so eine Situation auch erklären? Ach ja, mein Nachbar hat mir vorgeschlagen, mir beim Schrank aufräumen zu helfen, mich dann gezwungen, Sachen anzuprobieren und irgendwie ist es beim umziehen wohl etwas eskaliert? Oh, und übrigens sind wir zusammen, falls dir das bisher noch nicht klar geworden ist?

Das ging doch nicht.

 

Schon als Boerne vorgeschlagen hatte, ihm zu helfen – Ach, weißt du was, dann helfe ich dir einfach und danach gehen wir essen! – hätte Thiel Bedenken haben sollen. Eigentlich war es schon da klar gewesen, dass sie nicht sonderlich weit kommen würden, denn mit Boerne zusammen ausmisten hieß _gründlich_ ausmisten und gründlich ausmisten hieß Klamotten anprobieren und Klamotten anprobieren bedeutete, dass er sich wohl oder übel vor Boernes Augen umziehen musste. Und besonders auch _ausziehen_ musste. Wenn man jetzt noch bedachte, wie frisch das alles mit ihnen noch war und wie die letzten Wochen ausgesehen hatten, war es doch eher erstaunlich, dass sie tatsächlich den halben Schrank geschafft hatten, bevor die Aufmerksamkeit abgeschwenkt war.

Nur Herbert war nicht einberechnet gewesen. Ohne den stünde er jetzt nicht oberkörperfrei im Schrank. Und Boerne nicht ohne Jackett und mit offenem Hemd und auch sonst eher... derangiert vor ihm.

 

Ein Türknallen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

 

„Das war die Haustür, oder?“, vergewisserte er sich.

 

Boerne nickte. „Ich denke schon, ja.“

 

„Boah.“ Schwungvoll riss Thiel die Schranktür auf und holte tief Luft. Viel länger hätte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten, einerseits, weil die Luft auf einem so engen Raum doch sehr schnell verbraucht war, und andererseits... Naja, sich so eng an Boerne drücken zu müssen – zu müssen, jawohl! – ging nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei. Und ein schneller Blick bestätigte ihm, dass es Boerne dabei nicht anders ging.

 

 „Dir hat die Zeit im Schrank wohl gefallen, was?“ Thiel lächelte einladend.

 

 „Genauso wie dir, ja.“ Boerne grinste und trat näher.

 

„Störe ich?“, fragte Herbert vom Türrahmen aus.

 

Schnell wie der Blitz fuhren die beiden auseinander, obwohl das bei näherem Nachdenken nun wohl auch nichts mehr brachte.

 

Thiel junior starrte seinen Vater entgeistert an.

Der grinste breit zurück und sagte: „Ich wusste doch, dass ihr zuhause seid. Sag mal, kannst du mir einen Liter Milch leihen?“

 

„Vaddern!“ Thiel war sich sicher, dass er immer noch so aussah, als hätte er gerade den Schreck seines Lebens bekommen. Wobei... eigentlich hatte er das auch. „Und dafür brichst du bei mir ein?“

 

„Nicht nur. Ich wollte auch wissen, ob ihr euch hier oder beim Professor versteckt.“

 

„ _Vaddern_!“

 

Thiel senior lachte.

 

 

 

Keine zehn Minuten später war der ungebetene Besuch auch schon wieder vor die Tür und Thiel von Boerne aufs Sofa gesetzt worden.

Na super, fand Thiel. Das war ja mal gar nicht so gelaufen wie geplant.

 

„Eine Sache weniger“, kommentierte Boerne, und es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er sich bemühte, wegen der ganzen absurden Situation nicht loszulachen. Und wenn Thiel ehrlich war, dann ging es ihm ähnlich.

Es war ja eigentlich klar gewesen, dass sein Vater am wenigsten Probleme damit haben würde, dass Thiel jetzt nun mal einen Partner hatte und keine Partnerin... aber Thiel hatte sich trotzdem mehr Reaktion erhofft. Oder überhaupt mal eine Reaktion. Herbert hatte nichts gesagt, nichts kommentiert, nicht mal schief geguckt. Es war fast so, als hätte er heute gar nichts Neues erfahren.

Moment mal. Der hatte doch nicht etwa... Immerhin hatte er einen Schlüssel. Thiel runzelte die Stirn. Da war Klärungsbedarf, aber ganz gewaltig.

Jetzt war allerdings erst mal der Schrank dran.

 

Boerne pikste ihm in die Seite und holte ihn so zurück in die Gegenwart.  
„Sieh es mal positiv“, sagte er. „Jetzt hat sich nicht nur einer, sondern gleich zwei Schränke aufgelöst.“

 

„Naja.“ Jetzt musste Thiel doch grinsen. „Zumindest einer davon scheint ja schon länger nur noch zum Schein zu existieren.“

 

Boerne schnaubte. „Das tut der andere auch, wenn man bedenkt, dass du deine Wäschekörbe schon seit Wochen nicht mehr einräumst...“

 

„Das ist was anderes.“ Thiel versuchte sich an einem bösen Blick, scheiterte aber kläglich.

 

„Na komm.“ Boerne lächelte. „Ich finde, das war mehr als genug Pause. Wir haben noch eine ganze Menge vor uns, der Schrank sortiert sich nicht von selbst. Dieser jedenfalls.“

 

 

Und wenn sich das Schrank-Aufräumen dann vielleicht doch noch bis zum darauffolgenden Tag zog, störte das eigentlich auch schon nicht mehr.

 

 


End file.
